


Starlight Butterflies

by Basicallymonkey101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Butterflies, Crack?, I’m not sure this time, M/M, Moonlight date, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: Gonta takes his boyfriend Waluigi on a Moonlight Date.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Waluigi
Kudos: 5





	Starlight Butterflies

“C’mon, take off the blindfold already!” Waluigi said, griping his boyfriend’s hand a bit tighter. He had no idea why he insisted they drive all the way out to the woods tonight. But, he had that gleaming look in his eye, the one he couldn’t resist. So, he complied, and now he was being guided through the brush to a gate unknown. Gonta laughed at his demand, and returned the grip. “Not yet! Gonta needs Waluigi to wait just one bit longer!” The lanky man sighed, but complied. He felt Gonta stop, and the hand enclosing his own was released. “Okay. Gonta is removing the blindfold now.” Waluigi grinned in anticipation, waiting to see the surprise.

The cloth came down, and his vision was filled with a beautiful sight. The clear and starry sky stared back at him, the beauty of the cosmos warming his heart. Gonta stepped beside him, and wrapped an arm around the purple clad man. “It’s...beautiful.” Waluigi said, the deep purpled of the night coating the skies. Gonta began walking, and waved him over towards a tree.

The two sat under the branches, gazing at the stars. Gonta held the mustached man in his arms, as the two silently observed the brilliance of the night. Waluigi snuggled closer to the gentle giant, his mumblings sweet whispers in his ear. The two stayed close to each other, the warmth from their bodies fighting the crisp night air. Waluigi saw moonlight gleaming off of something in the distance, followed by another gleam.

Soon enough, a wave of moonlight butterflies had flocked to the field, their colors blending with the light, forming a beautiful sight. Waluigi gasped, for this was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. Gonta leaned closer to his ear, and softly whispered to him. “Do you like it?” He asked, and Waluigi cupped the entomologist’s cheek in his hand. “It’s lovely.” The two watched the butterflies dance around in the night sky, letting their worries wash away.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to know: is this a crackfic?


End file.
